warriorcatsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Darkcloud!
Leave your message here! MidnightClan I take it that MidnightClan is the new DeathClan? DustpeltExpect the Worst! CLOVERHEART!!!! -huge eyes- You really are my -sniff- friend! After what those stupid 'ever-so-trusted' fiends, I TRUSTED THEM WITH THEIR POWERS, AND NOW LOOK! D: Well, tell them that I have left, and have taken my charries with me. Please? Well, thanks for helping me! :DDDDDDDDDDDDD-This is what Hollyleaf sent ME! She used to hate me! But she asked me to tell you all this.I told her,I would still rp with her on a diffrent website,but my loyalties still lie with all of you.CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... 23:12, September 29, 2010 (UTC) MidnightClan is the new Deathclan, and that's all ok, Clover.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! 4th Admin Since Hollyleaf is gone I think we need a new admin to fill her place. DustpeltExpect the Worst! I was wondering one,did you figure out the fourth admin,cause I would,if you want me to.And 2 i was wondering if my cat could have the power of walking in and out of moonclan,and moonclan gave her the power that she could live till they got a sign it was time for her death? CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... Clover, your cat may have that power. Also Dust, I have not made you an admin. So, if you and Clover wish to be admins, ask here:Warrior Cats Wiki:Requests for adminship.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! 23:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I thought I was. Oh well Ill request to be one anyway. DustpeltExpect the Worst! Badges Hey Dark, could you request for Badges on this site? I think it would be awesome to start em up again, encouraging people to edit and all... TGIF!-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Yeah! DustpeltExpect the Worst! I'll take a vote. I'd rather not, because it causes lots of fluff edits.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Sharpthorn in DF Hi. You know Sharpthorn form my story? If you don’t he’s a cat; who tried to kill Feathercloud and his sister Nightshade. Can he be in the Dark Forest? [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Sure. And you can RP him, just every now and then. He's not a major chacter.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Plot idea Hi. I have a plot idea. Sharpthorn can suggest to the higher uppers in the Dark Forest to get the cats with powers on their sides. And Feathercloud can have an extremely minor power, which is so minor he never realized. Nor has anyone else. Sharpthorn visits him in dream at the moon cave, and tells him. And in end; in turns into a fight of the clans against the Dark Forest. [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Sounds good! Post it here: Plot Ideas-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Friends Can you add a friend section to your user page? DustpeltExpect the Worst! 18:52, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I hope you might find this useful.Theres a big jerk you need to block.Lucky Please block him.Hes bein a ..I cant curse.CloverheartLook to the stars! 21:23, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Was Luck really Hollyleaf? And I suggest Shadeflower for admin. I would like to appoligise for messing with the poll. Please forgive me. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 19:57, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Lucky tried to vandlise Shade Wiki but I blocked them! DustpeltExpect the Worst! 19:59, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey dark...Its Petal... ummm could i barely bend just ONE of the rules?I made Swiftstep five kits and they all look a lot like their parents. Is that ok?--Mrs. Funny Bunny!--(Ha! See! I do check rules!) O_o Sorry Dark! I hope you can understand my suspicion, with Holly being in the front. Ill apoligize-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ HI!!!!!!!!!!!! It's Zoe! This will totally replace WW! What clans can I join? Also, can I be an admin, too? I wouldn't vandilise or break rules or anything. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 15:38, October 12, 2010 (UTC) My Responses Dust, it's fine. Try again next month. Sure, Petal, it's fine. Sand, I understand your suspiosoin. Thanks for apolizing. Welcome Zoe! Apply to be an admin here: Warrior Cats Wiki:Requests for adminship. Thanks for joining! -[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Shadeflower Wiki Are you ever going to RP at Shadeflower Wiki?If not,I will find someone else to RP your cats.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Unfortuantly she has a point I don't want a medicine cat that is never active sorry. DuststarLeader of DustClan Oh THANK YOU!!!!*gets down on knees* I appreciate it--Mrs. Funny Bunny!-- I'm not RPing at Shade wiki. Sorry.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Oh thats too bad. DuststarLeader of DustClan I know what fluff edits are, and I thought you were meant to add catergories, because they make you at WW. Anyway, I have read the rules, and it didn't say anything about fluff edits, so sorry, I didn't know. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 17:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Cats of the Clans Wiki Can you give me a link to that^^^? DuststarLeader of DustClan Hey Dark! Read the talk for the Dark forest.CloverheartCat of the forest, hunter of the darkness... Is the name Pebblekit already taken? If so, I have to change one of Swiftstep's kit's name.Also: Is Honeykit taken?--Mrs. Funny Bunny!-- You should check out my user page. I worked really hard on the slide show.--Mrs. Funny Bunny!-- Uhh,dark.Luckys/Holly is back.I think. We cant block him cause he/shes not on.:(LeafblazeDont stop believing! Hey Dark!*Waves paw infront of face* I said what I want my cat to look like on Darkforest. If no, just tell me!!!CloverheartCat of the forest, hunter of the darkness... Why Nobody Is Here I saw that you asked Shadeflower why nobody is here and this is what I think. Shadeflower Wiki is better set up and Shadeflower is much fairer than you. e.g You took me off as an admin when we abandoned Holly Wiki for no reason! Plus things actually happen at Shadeflower wiki not just your friend playing with kits. Also you reject peoples ideas for no reason. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! D DUST!!!! D:< 1. I didn't ask you, I asked Shadeflower. STAY OUT OF IT! 2. Shadeflower Wiki is BASED OFF of this wiki! And how is it "better?" All she did is use a too-big logo and a premade skin! i did the skin on here from scratch! 3. How is Shade "Fairer" than me??? Her rules are practiclly the same as mine! 4. I didn't take you off as admin. You were never an admin here. This is NOT Holly Wiki. Get that through your head! 5. Don't you DARE bring my friend into this! She can RP kits if she wants too! Things don't happen here cause' you'll all to busy at Shade's ''wiki! 6. I can reject people's ideas if I want! Show me where I "rejected people's ideas for no reason!" Dust, I'm sick of you, your fluff edits, and your thinking that you can do whatever you want. Straigten up, or Ship out! a.k.a GET A BRAIN OR GET BANNED!! D:<-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! I'm sick of you myself! Your no better than Hollyleaf ever was! And since I am a member of Shadeflower Wiki I can answer. And I WAS an admin here, there is proof on my talk page! Shade is fairer than you because she lets people speak their mind. And I wasn't RPing here because YOU were never on! Look on the Dark Forest talk to see where you rejected peoples ideas(Clover will aggre with me). PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Please explain how I am like Hollyleaf. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I am not power hungry just annoyed that you made me an admin, took me off and denied that you ever made me one. I am only being annoying because you are yourself. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! If anyone is like Hollyleaf it you! PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Dust! Did you have to drag me into this? And what cats are still avalible in the dark forest Dark?Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" Dustpelts, that is extremely rude. Don't you ''dare go of insulting other people, or else you will have no friends yourself. Darkcloud is nothing like Hollyleaf. If you keep going on, then maybe we'll consider you the new Hollyleaf, since you seem to be acting like her! And there's no need to make insults of a person's name, like Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf is a decent person, but you all understood that in the wrong way. Anyways, Dustpelts, Darkcloud is my friend. I'm going to warn you of right now before anything serious happens. If you refuse this, anything that happens after will be your fault. Icestorm Rudeness Do you know how rude you are?? You were mean to Dust and Shade, and you have a temper. Unless you quit with this temper, no-one will come here and we'll all run to Shade's wiki. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 11:37, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :) Your very welcome Dark-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ :I will come on your wiki,I just won't be on as much as my wiki.And,I'm not saying my wiki is better then yours.RoyalsGo Royals!!! :Thanks for understanding.I thought you would be mad.RoyalsGo Royals!!! :I know.You're NOTHING like Hollyleaf.Do you want to RP?RoyalsGo Royals!!! :It's cool.See you later!RoyalsGo Royals!!! Rivals. Hi, you said on Dustpelts talkpage that Shade's wiki is a direct rival of here. Why? Anyway, I asked my friend, Clara, if she'd consider linking with this wiki, and she said okay. Would you consider linking to her wiki?(It's v.good) we need more people there, so if we advertised your wiki there, and you advertised her's, it would help. Heres the link- http://5clans.wikia.com/wiki/5_clans_Wiki. Thanks, Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 10:41, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I think its a good idea to have affiliates, and the wiki seems well-run. Dark?-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ I said we where direct rivials because Shade's wikia stole the users from here, and I think I may know Clara. But any ways, sure, I'd love to be partner's with her wikia!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! All right, 5 Clans Wiki has been added to the sidebar navigation. Please ask Claraissia to do the same.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Sire, I'll ask her, thanks:) Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 13:30, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Dark, Scourgestar's pic is the same as Fox's. Im willing to let you use it, depending on how long the plot lasts-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ I can change it. i had two pics, but coundl't remember which one was foxe's. *goes to fix that*-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Thanks :) Im on Chikin Milkshake(Chicken Smoothie) right now xD Do you promise you won't vandalize again?RoyalsGo Royals!!! Yeah... about that... not a good day.. I took out my frustration on your wikia when I shouldn't have. I promise i won't vandilize.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Ok.Should I unblock the Tigercloud account or the Darkcloud! account?RoyalsGo Royals!!! Darkcloud! please. I'm also going to need to be able to Rollback, so I can undo Tiger's edits.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Ok.But,if you vandalize again,I will block you instantly.RoyalsGo Royals!!! I unblocked you.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Well, Dust blocked me again.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! 19:49, October 28, 2010 (UTC) No he didn't your not blocked at all.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Weel, i still can't edit anything.. I'll try again.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Can you edit anything?RoyalsGo Royals!!! No, because Tigercloud is blocked, it blocks Darkcloud too.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Do I unblock Tigercloud,too?RoyalsGo Royals!!! Are you still on?RoyalsGo Royals!!! Yeah, unblock Tigercloud too. Sorry If I'm slow to rrespond. I'm feeling pretty sick to my stomach right now. D:<-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! 20:11, October 28, 2010 (UTC) New Here Oh hey I'm new her. I followed a link from Holly Wiki to here. Can you help me get started? Daisy Dark! Reply on Chicken Smoothie Por fa vor! To what? You deleted the massage before it was sent!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Go Giants!']]In the World Series!